


Battle Couple

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cassandra takes the Sunburst Throne and breaks it off with the Inquisitor. Vivienne becomes a Grand Enchanter and meets with the Inquisitor regarding the hostilities between the two factions of Mages. Both are no strangers to the battlefield, but Love can be unkind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Couple

It was for the best, at least that's what they told each other when they broke it off. Cassandra and Inquisitor Trevelyan were star crossed lovers, seemingly pushed together by the Maker himself and now in his name they were parted. She belonging to the Chantry and he belonging to the Inquisition. The Chantry was firmly behind the Inquisition as a result, but there was a schism between the Mages.

The Inquisition backed the former Mage rebellion when they broke off from the New Circles and New Templar Order to for the College of Enchanters, a mage governed organization where the Mages looked after themselves. They declined Divine Victoria's invitation to return to the Circles, though some mages did indeed return to the Circles.

While there was no outright war, there were tensions, especially when the College was backed by the vaunted Inquisition and the Circles were led by a former member of the Inquisition, Grand Enchanter Vivienne De Fer. Both were powerful mages that were part of the Inquisition and they were also the thing preventing a war within the ranks of mages. Both sides were aware of the tensions between them during their time together in the Inquisition and they passed down into the ranks of their charges.

That was until the leaders managed to find some common ground.

Grand Enchanter De Fer returned to Skyhold for the first time since Divine Victoria's coronation. Sending letters to Inquisition Trevelyan had grown tiresome and it would be nice to see some old faces. She was greeted at the gates by Lady Montiliyet herself. "Grand Enchanter De Fer, how nice of you to return to Skyhold after all this time." Josephine was as sweet as ever.

"Lady Montiliyet, you spoil me with your presence." Vivienne replied, "I trust you've worked your magic for me darling?"

"Of course. Your former living area is ready for you and we have state rooms ready for your entourage as well." Josephine answered.

"Wonderful. If I need anything I will be certain to let you know." Vivienne walked around the courtyard, taking in the changes made the Skyhold during her absence. She was surprised to see Rainer still present, though there was something different about him. He wasn't the same man as he had been during the fight against Corypheus. There was a new air about him, and a familiar one. It seemed he'd survived his joining and was fianlly the Grey Warden he aspired to be. Well that explained the Warden presence in Skyhold.

Sera was still there, though she seemed different as well. Had those damned Jennies rallied behind her now that she had been part of the Inquisition? Vivienne would need to check at her estate outside her circle tower to make sure things were running smoothly. She entered the Great Hall to see Varric writing, most likely finishing his book about the Inquisitor.

And there, exiting the Undercroft was her peer. Inquisitor Trevelyan was a dashing man, it was obivious how the Divine had fallen for him, even to Vivienne. They had a clash of ideals since meeting due to their time in the Circles, but he had proven to be a friend with the aid he'd given her during her time int he Inquisition. This time it would be her to approach him. "I see you still have Skyhold running effectively, for an apostate." she said smoothly.

"Ah,  _Madame_ De Fer. I was told you would be arriving today." He said cooly, blatantly disregarding her new title. "I assume you want to waste no time with negotiations?" he asked simply.

"That would be best, else there be an unnecessary spilling of magical blood on either side." She replied and he motioned towards the throne and the door that led to his quarters. The walk was unfamiliar to her as she hadn't set foot in this part of the castle, though she was sure Divine Victoria would know it by heart by now. She would have to make note of her surroundings later because she was suddenly distracted by the feeling of strong hands moving around her waist.

"You always did look in masks, Vivienne." his deep voice purred into her ears as he pulled her close.

"And you are as forward as ever, I haven't even seen the bed and here you are attached to me." She cooed, turning his his grasp to face him. The Letters exchanged between the two hadn't been as vicious as the rumors were saying, in fact they were quite tender as the two had grown close in the wake of their lost loves. Vivienne had lost Bastien to sickness and Inquisitor Trevelyan had lost his love to the Maker. They visited one another in the fade and new love had grown between them despite their opposing views on the world.

When they finally reached his Quarters, Vivienne was impressed. The most powerful man in Thedas had a taste for the finer things and the bed they would be certainly spending time in looked positively delightful. "My dear Inquisitor, you do know how to impress a lady."

"Is that why you lit up at the top of the stairs?" he laughed. "You look even lovelier outside the fade Vivienne.I do hope we can have more visits like this."

"As do I darling. Though for both of our sakes it's best we keep these as discreet as possible. We can't make it seem like we are of the same mind or else our institutions lose their identity. You support mage freedom, but if it is known we sleep together it will seem as though you favor my beliefs, an obvious confliction. The same is true for me as well. If a Grand Enchanter is known to be with a leader in the College of Enchanters, they will lose faith in my leadership. It seems we are both doomed in the battlefield of love, my darling."

"Well if I were to be doomed with anyone, I'm glad it is with you, Grand Enchanter De Fer." Those words coming from his mouth were as sweet if not sweeter than any declaration of affection from Bastien.

"With you, it will all seem worth it, Lord Trevelyan." Those words coming from her mouth were as sweet if not sweeter than any 'I love you's from Cassandra.

They came together in a passionate kiss that made the veil sing around them and somewhere in Skyhold, Cole was smiling. "Heart skips a beat. Warmth like his fire spells. Lips cool like her wall of ice. The hurts are healing."


End file.
